Plastic pump volutes undergo large amounts of stress when pressurized. A pump volute is designed so that it can support the pressure without bursting or permanently deforming. In plastic pump part design, common solutions include adding ribs or thicker walls. However, the addition of these structural members compromises the hydraulic space within the pump volute (e.g., by shrinking the space or by creating an uneven or rough flow path). Some methods to create a smooth internal volute chamber while still providing structural support result in a less desirable external appearance due to requirements for similar wall thicknesses throughout the plastic parts.